Avid spectators of sporting events such as football games frequently view the game from positions which make it difficult to know whether various scoring attempts or first down attempts have been successful, detracting from the enjoyment of the game. Also the referee's hand signal on the usual scoreboard may be blocked from view.
While various indicating devices for football games have been known to apprise the crowd of the game status, none to my knowledge have been located on play instruments associated with particular game objects for actuation by radio control.